


裙下山海

by avocados81323



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocados81323/pseuds/avocados81323





	裙下山海

水手服后续

“在这里换，仁俊。”

罗渽民坐在电脑椅上一只手撑着下巴，另一只手勾住刚刚站起身的黄仁俊，眼神是最熟悉的那种，绝对占上风的凌厉，黄仁俊再一次被压制了。

“可是....”黄仁俊怀里抱着还未拆封的制服，包裹的塑料包装袋正在作响，“你房间不是有......”独立厕所吗....

黄仁俊不说了，眨了眨眼睛点点头。 他不擅长任何拒绝和忤逆，特别是对罗渽民。

他脱掉运动裤跪在罗渽民的床上，膝盖陷在冷蓝色的床单里，抓住衣服下摆把套头卫衣脱了下来，抬头正好看见罗渽民在摆弄三脚架上的相机，空洞的黑点或许正在对焦，他是主角——这是他和罗渽民约好的，每上一次床都录下来，但是绝对不会给第三个人看。

黄仁俊哪里有什么顾忌，他恨不得在罗渽民手上留更多把柄。

制服是罗渽民找服务部学妹拿的，被追问是不是给女朋友拿的时他笑着点了头。

“是啊，我女朋友还在发育呢。”

一颗颗扣子从下往上系，罗渽民已经想好一会儿要怎么把它扯开了。女生制服的收腰设计把黄仁俊那把细腰一点不剩地勾勒出来，要说也不止他觊觎，学校里多少女生节食运动都勒不出这般线条。

裙子太短了，拉链拉完底裤上最后一块菠萝图案也被遮住，臀部的弧度让裙摆微微翘起一点，大腿根还若隐若现着上次欢爱留下的痕迹。纯白色的小腿袜一直往上拉，舒展开的布料有点透，肉色的皮肤被窥探。

罗渽民踱到床边站在他面前，掀开裙子把黄仁俊的底裤往下扯，后者就乖顺地把手搭在他身上扶稳，好让整个过程更顺利。

太娇嫩了，黄仁俊的后穴就和他本人一样，罗渽民本想耐心一点做扩张，上了好些润滑剂，但事实是两个人有段时间没做了没一会儿黄仁俊就流了好多水，他几乎感觉得到湿润的液体顺着他的大腿内侧打湿了他的小腿袜，甚至有一些直接滴在了罗渽民的床单上。

羞耻和快感双重碾磨，把黄仁俊折腾得抽泣了起来，他自己也不想承认的——仅仅是用手指他就已经被爽哭了。

他把头埋在罗渽民肩上，把他的T恤浸得湿哒哒的，双手揽住他的脖子任由增加至三根的手指头在他体内开拓疆土。

“啊....嗯.....“闷哼带着哭腔，罗渽民可太喜欢听黄仁俊发出这种声音了。

“仁俊你听，你流了好多水。”

黄仁俊当然听见了，除了他抽泣和喘息的声音，房间里回响着的水声显然更大，从耳根子开始一直到颈部都红得快滴血了，搂住罗渽民的双臂不由地收得更紧。“可以了，进来吧......”

因为身子贴在一起所以很能感受对方身体的变化，加上近段时间很少见面，见了面一般也只是匆匆吃顿饭就分开，罗渽民一定也憋得不行了。

是他帮罗渽民把裤子脱下来的，但仅仅接了个又湿又黏的吻后就被拦着腰抱下了床，罗渽民坐在那张电脑椅上，示意黄仁俊坐上来。

“仁俊在上面。”

这是哪门子的在上面.....黄仁俊腹诽，但还是乖乖跨坐了上去。两根性器挺立着凑近、摩擦，仿佛在相互叫嚣。格子裙垂落在罗渽民的大腿上，小腿袜在他皮肤上摩擦，他们面对面接吻，罗渽民比他娴熟很多，总用舌头把他弄得涎水直流。

下半身也没闲着，他一只手扶着把手稍把身子抬起来，另一只手握住罗渽民的，对准之后慢慢往里推，进入的一瞬间两个人都低哼了一声。

“你好会吃啊，这么大都吃进去了。”

黄仁俊是不知道罗渽民上哪儿翻的字典学了这么多骚话来逗他。

罗渽民抚上他的侧腰，一点多余的赘肉都没有，校服裙摆随着小幅度地扭动在大腿上跳跃，黄仁俊还在适应中，但表情完全已经是高潮时会有的模样了。

“学长，学长......”扭动的幅度越来越大，黄仁俊忘了是在罗渽民家里，声音不加克制，身体往后仰时有汗珠顺着颈线滑落，生理泪水也淌出来，水关大开了。

真是不得了。罗渽民眯着眼睛从下往上看他，“仁俊也太过分了，怎么只顾自己舒服？”黄仁俊听了急了，慌忙摇摇头。“没有....不是的.....”

“都录下来了，还说谎。”

被无视了好段时间的漆黑镜头又变得额外显眼起来，黄仁俊扭过头去看时仿佛正在被那个黑洞审视着，他的罪状一一记录在案了。

“分神，罪加一等。”

罗渽民看穿他的心思，把他头扭过来又接了个吻，离开时黄仁俊又哭又叫着高潮了，看看这家伙，真是胆大包天了。罗渽民不满他爽到了就停下动作来，握着他的腰从下而上地顶弄起来，黄仁俊刚射完还在不应期，马上又被干得拔高了声音。

“你越来越不懂事了，嗯？”

不轻不重的巴掌落在屁股上发出响声吓了黄仁俊一跳，马上另一半屁股又挨了一巴掌。他可算知道了，这人就是个大变态。

为了惩罚黄仁俊，罗渽民故意撑了好久才堪堪射出来，罗渽民不想戴套于是按照约定抽出来射在了黄仁俊的肚子上。他被弄得狠了小腿不停小幅度抽搐，好一会儿才缓过神来，趴在罗渽民肩上又哭又喘。

“哥哥太过分了.......”

眼眶红红的，小嘴也红红的，正抽着鼻子控诉他。

因为黄仁俊不喜欢，两个人很少后入，但还是被不情不愿地推到了飘窗前，帘子是拉上的，室内的灯一照他怎么挨的操就被玻璃反射个一清二楚。

非暴力不合作，隔着衬衫抠弄那两点不够，也不愿意一颗一颗解开，抓着下摆稍一用力扣子就全数崩开了，暴君一样。  
不安分，另一只手抚慰被冷落的可怜鬼，体内还有一根东西不闲着在搅弄。

真不知道每天都在运动的人为什么还是这样精力过剩，用不完一样，净拿来折腾他。

“我们队员问你要联系方式，你怎么都给了，嗯？仁俊不是只喜欢我嘛.....”

“别摸了，要....出来了，啊......”

“仁俊是故意的吧？看着我气得跳脚很开心对吧，哈.....”

“不是....不是的...”

“只有我能操你，只有我能让你怀孕的，仁俊知道吧？”罗渽民手往下揽住他大腿猛地往上抬，突然失去重心的黄仁俊胡乱去抓，摇摇晃晃地扶住飘窗的台面，“别.....”双腿一打开就泄洪一样有水淌出来，黄仁俊羞得想夹紧，但这么点大的力气又哪里是棒球选手的对手。

玻璃上交合的地方大大方方地供人观赏，挺立的前端铃口里透明的液体正在往外渗，色情直播一样。“不要.....嗯.....啊！”

差不多攀至顶端时罗渽民把他翻了个身压在台面上，胸前、脖子、耳后都留下红印，黄仁俊想这么重明天肯定要又青又紫，“轻点咬.....”

黄仁俊又射了，他浑身是两个人的精液和汗液，乱七八糟的了。

罗渽民也快了，重重顶了几下后突然被绞紧，“别拔出来了！”

“射在里面吧，学长.....”

“靠！”

即使不是本意，但罗渽民真的内射了，在黄仁俊的主动要求下。

这家伙....

痛痛快快射完后没有马上拔出来，罗渽民把他抱住往后退，两人一起倒在床上，黄仁俊脸上两团红晕，头发因为汗湿都黏连在一起糊在额头上，嘴巴微张着喘息，下一秒就被罗渽民咬上去。

他真是精虫冲脑了，跟这个人根本不能好好谈恋爱，一见面想把他压在身下看他哭嘛。

“黄仁俊。”

“嗯.....”

“你把他们都删掉。”

“好。”

其实我早就删啦，那天是故意让你看到的。黄仁俊去够他的手，几乎是触碰在一起的一瞬间罗渽民马上反握住了他。

“你明天来棒球队给我送饭。”

“好。”

“你跟他们说我是你男朋友。”

“知道啦。”

幼稚死了。黄仁俊笑着在他脸上啄了一下，马上又被人压在身下，大狗狗一样在他脸上又亲又啃。

“黄仁俊，你喜欢我。”

“什么嘛——你好臭屁嘞。”

“我也是。”


End file.
